1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an electrical drive machine that is supplied with electrical energy by an electrical energy storage device. The motor vehicle also has an underbody region.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent application EP 1 550 574 A2 discloses a motor vehicle that has a fuel cell system box arranged on an underside of a floor of the motor vehicle. German laid-open specification DE 44 12 450 A1 discloses an electric vehicle that has a fuel cell system in an underbody that is arranged so that drive assemblies can be installed from below or through the floor of the passenger compartment. The floor of the passenger compartment or the underbody of the vehicle can have cutouts or maintenance flaps for installation or maintenance purposes.
The object of the invention is to reduce the time required to maintain or install an electrical energy storage device of a motor vehicle that has an electrical drive machine, which is supplied with electrical energy by an electrical energy storage device, particularly where the motor vehicle has an underbody region.